Just My Luck: I Fell for the Deadman?
by moondruid
Summary: A story about a young woman who discovers she is more than she knew when forced to work in the ring with the Deadman himself.
1. Chapter 1

Just My Luck

Chapter One

"What a spear, JR!"

"Yes, Edge certainly seems to be on form tonight - that must make our general manager happy. Oh, and speak of the... well, here she is now."

The crowd booed as Vicki Guerrero came out to ringside to watch the match between her "fiance" and the man they worked tirelessly to screw over - the Undertaker.

The Undertaker saw Vicki and was momentarily distracted by her arrival, allowing the opportunistic Edge to get a low blow in, which went unnoticed by the ref because he too had been distracted by

Vicki's appearance. Edge went for the cover and Vicki yelled at the ref to "pay attention" to the match. The ref quickly slid to the ground and started counting, true to form, however, the Phenom kicked

out. And he looked pissed. He broke out of a headlock Edge had placed him in, seizing his opponents throat in his gloved hand, glaring at Edge with his intense stare. Edge's eyes widened and he

landed a swift kick to the Undertaker's midsection to escape the impending chokeslam, and ran back, bounding off the ropes and flew forward with a clothesline, witch the Phenom countered with a

devastating right hand, sending Edge to the mat. The Deadman then twisted Edge's arm, preparing to go Old School on the Rated R Superstar, but as he was climbing the turnbuckle Vicki rose from her

wheelchair to interfere for Edge. Something completely unexpected happened then...

"JR! What's Selene doing coming out!"

"I..I don't know...but she's got a chair!"

"You know, she may be the oldest woman actively wrestling, but she's still a knockout!"

"I wonder if the chair's for you, King."

You ignored the King and JR for the most part; they made an amusing duo, but you had a mission. You were a new girl, and had been accepted into the WWE despite your age, because of your skill

in the ring, and you wanted to keep making an impression. You had taken an instant dislike for the general manager of Smackdown, and for heels as a rule. The crowd liked that about you. This was a

chance to kill two birds with one stone - aggravate the general manager, _and_ attack a heel. Christmas had come early. You knew messing with the general manager was going to cause hell to come

your way, but you didn't care - you hated heels and how they always got away with cheating particularly since they never seemed to pay for anything they did. You crept silently up behind Vicki and

raised the chair. Edge saw you and stared in shock forgetting his current predicament, his mouth opening to warn his Vicki-kins, but you moved first. You swiftly hit her in the back of the head with the

chair. The crowd went wild. Edge was so distressed he didn't even know what hit him when the Undertaker finished his move, then ended the match by chokeslamming him and getting the pinfall.

The Undertaker rose from the pin and looked down at you. You didn't know what he was thinking, but as long as he didn't chokeslam you, you weren't too concerned. Most of the time nobody knew the

Deadman's mind, anyway. You simply met his gaze for a moment, nodded your head to him slightly, turned and walked out of the arena. The Undertaker looked back at Edge, and then down to Vicki,

who was just starting to stir. He then looked up the ramp where you had disappeared, and climbed out of the ring himself and left the arena.

Edge climbed out of the ring and knelt down by Vicki, her holding the back of her head, wincing in pain. Edge snatched a microphone and spoke with fury, "How _DARE_ you attack my fiance! Darling,

are you alright?"

"I... think so, sweetheart," she responded weakly, "I have never been so furious...baby, she needs to be made an example of!"

"Don't worry, I won't let her get away with hurting my snookums, the love of my life. Baby - baby, put me in a match against her, I'll teach her a lesson!"

"You're so brilliant, my love. Selene! I hope you're listening to this, because next week, you, and my fiance, the Rated R Superstar, will have a match. Not just any match...a no disqualification match.

Let's see how you like being hit with chairs," she muttered as she rubbed the back of her head. The crowd booed their disagreement.

The titan-tron flashed into life, displaying your face. You were leaning against the wall, appearing remarkably calm in light of what you'd just heard, "Wrestling a woman, Edge? Bet you're looking

forward to that. I'll say only this: I'm not building a reputation for being the toughest diva around because I'm afraid of using weapons. In fact, thanks to my background, I'm quite proficient in using

some of them. So, yeah, you're bigger and stronger than me, and you're fast, but I'm not going to cower, if that's what you were expecting."

The titan-tron flashed again, and went black.

"What did Selene get herself into, JR?"

"I don't know, King...I don't know. This just... isn't right in my book. It doesn't get much lower. But she seems confident enough, let's hope she really does know what she's doing."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

You pulled your long blonde hair back away from your face while you prepared yourself for the fight with Edge later that evening – you were surprisingly calm, though you couldn't quite understand why. It was as though you somehow knew you were going to be ok, though by all rights, even though you talked big after hearing about the match, you wouldn't stand a chance. Against a diva, you would easily win, but against a man was another thing entirely. Edge would try to destroy you, given the chance. You tried not to think about your feeling too much; you had to concentrate on how you would fight Edge. He was fast and agile, as well as larger, and a lot stronger than you. You couldn't use your best assets against him, because he was, at the least, your match in speed and agility, and you certainly could not go fist to fist with him, as you had done with the divas. You needed a plan, and you needed it desperately.  
You examined yourself in the mirror. Your deep piercing blue eyes stared back out of a long face with full lips and prominent cheekbones. You were tall, the tallest woman in the industry at 6'0". You were already in your ring attire – clothing that was not all that far from what you would ordinarily wear. You were dressed in a blue corset top and in black leather pants. You sighed; you were nervous the closer it came to show time, but that calm that you had experienced never left the back of your head. You took one last look at yourself in the mirror; you were ready.  
"Hey."  
You jumped slightly and turned to see your friend Anastasia. You did your best to smile.

"Hey!"  
Her soft brown eyes met yours, showing a look of concern.

"You've really gotten yourself into a pickle this time."  
You nodded, "Yes... I have. I have to admit it, but…I've got this feeling. Everything will be fine."  
"I hope you're right, Sel."  
"Hey... it's me," you said with a grin.  
"That's what worries me." But Ana smiled anyway. "Just... be careful."  
"Promise."  
"Good. I'll see you later."  
You said your goodbyes and you headed out to your match with the Rated R Superstar.  
"I don't like this one bit, King. This is going to be a slaughter, what kind of general manager puts together a match like this?"  
"Well, I hate to say it, Jr, but she brought it on herself, she shouldn't have interfered."  
"How can you say that?"  
The crowd cheered for you louder than they ever had before when you came out to your music. You walked out into the ring and went to two of the turnbuckles flipping over the second one to land gracefully in the ring. Your music faded out and Edge came strutting out - to your surprise, Vicki was not around. Not that that was a bad thing. The bell rang and you narrowly escaped a clothesline from Edge. You ducked out of the way and swept his feet out from under him. You dashed to the ropes and moonsaulted off of them, hitting Edge as he was trying to get back up. You jumped to your feet again and kicked his ribs, then Edge grabbed your ankle and pulled you off your feet. Wasting no time, Edge pressed the attack, slapping you across the face.

You glared at him, "Haven't you ever heard of 'never hit a lady'?" Then you headbutted him and staggered him.  
"What a woman, JR!"  
"For once, I have to agree with you, King."  
You kicked his stomach and returned the slap. Edge responded by backhanding you and making you fall to the ground. He then slipped out of the ring and grabbed a chair from underneath it, then climbed back in.  
"No! She's just a woman for the love of God!"  
You got back to your feet and saw Edge holding the chair. You squared off with him, and Edge lunged forward and hit you in the stomach. It was a hard hit, even though you had stepped back to lessen the impact. Edge then hit your back with the chair, toppling you to the ground. "How does it feel, Selene? How do you like getting hit with a chair?"  
He then threw the chair out of the ring and backed up against a turnbuckle, sizing you up for his spear as he waited for you to turn back toward him. The lights started to flicker as you struggled to your feet to turn around. Something inside you was growing, but you didn't know what…something struggling for release…the flickering of the lights increased, and suddenly they went out as Edge charged toward you. In the next moment, the lights flashed back on, and there he was... the Undertaker was in the middle of the ring, holding Edge by the throat, glaring down at him. The Undertaker then chokeslammed him and you recovered your senses enough to crawl to the cover, and attain the three count on Edge. You unsteadily rose to your feet and looked up at the Undertaker. He looked down at you, expressionless. "Thank you," you said to him, and slid out of the ring. The Undertaker stepped out of the ring as well, and you both were going to walk up the ramp when Vicki appeared from backstage, in your path.  
"Oh, how sweet," she sneered. "The Undertaker came to save his _girlfriend_." You rolled your eyes. "Well, since you two are so _close_, why don't you have a match against each other? Next week, it will be the Undertaker vs Selene." The crowd took up chants of "You suck! You suck!" and Vicki made that face that looks like a pig with a hernia. Then she was rolled backstage.  
Neither you nor the Undertaker had moved since the Queen of Annoying had come out. Now you slowly turned to look up at him. You locked eyes yet again. You chanced to speak to him, "I don't want – look out!" Edge had come to, and slipped out of the ring with the chair he had used on you, moving to attack the Undertaker. As soon as you had said something the Undertaker spun to confront Edge. The Undertaker kicked the chair into Edge's face, rendering the Rated R Superstar once again unconscious. He then walked away, pausing briefly to lock eyes with you once more as he walked past you. You then watched him as he walked backstage and disappeared. You looked down at Edge and walked out of the arena.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

You pulled your hair back as usual and looked into the mirror. Something was different….you didn't feel quite like yourself, and it showed in your eyes. They looked pale yet… unnaturally vibrant. You didn't understand why, so you just shrugged it off as nerves. You were _not_ looking forward to this match against the Undertaker. Vicki Guerrero really would stop at nothing to get at the two of you. You walked out of your locker room and someone stood outside waiting to interview you. You stifled a sigh; you weren't in the mood for this tonight.

"Selene! You have to fight the Undertaker tonight. How are you feeling?"

"How am I feeling? Is that a trick question? This is the Phenom we're talking about. He's one of the most dominant men in the industry today. How do you think I'm feeling? I'm not stupid – I know I have no hope of beating him. But this has been forced on both of us, so all I can hope is that he goes easy on me." With that being said, you walked away.  
You walked down the hallway past the men's locker rooms and a door started to open. It was Kane's….the problem was….it was not he, but the Undertaker who opened it and walked out. Kane followed after. You stopped and looked from one brother to the other, and decided you'd risk speaking to the Undertaker.

"Deadman, I know you aren't one for words, so I'll be as brief as possible. I don't want this match; and I don't think you do, either. We've aided each other in the past, albeit for our own reasons, but the point is, you would have no reason to fight me if Guerrero hadn't pitted us against one another. But we also both know there's no choice in the matter. So I say this: I know I won't win against you, but I won't make it easy on you, if it is within my power. There will be no cheating or running away on my part – I'm not a coward. I will do what I must. Good evening, gentlemen." You turned and walked away, knowing better than to wait for a reply, since the Undertaker very seldom spoke, but perhaps you at least had given him something to think about. Kane and the Undertaker silently watched you walk out of sight, and exchanged looks.  
Your stomach gave a lurch when the lights went out and his music started.

"Vicki Guerrerro really has gone too far, King. Forcing this woman to fight the Undertaker is even worse than making her fight Edge!"  
At that point, the Deadman himself slowly came walking out. The crowd was uncommonly solemn as well, even during your own entrance. The Phenom reached the stairs, turned the lights back on, and stepped into the ring. You didn't cower away from him, like other opponents had done so many times in the past, so when he took off his coat and removed his hat, he slowly raised his head and the two of you had a battle of wills and eyes. The thought struck you that perhaps he _would_ go easy on you…usually he rolled his eyes to the back of his head, and it was a bad omen for his opponent, but he didn't do that to you…perhaps Vicki-kins had made a grave error.  
Suddenly he reached out for you, but you were prepared. You knew you could use your speed and agility against him. He was powerful, and fast in his own right, but not faster than you. You dropped to the ground and rolled toward him, using your body to knock him off his feet – you doubted that just a swift sweep of his legs would have worked on the Deadman. You also realized it was vitally important to keep him _off_ of said feet. So you rolled up to your knees and moved to continue attacking. To your dismay, however, as you were leaning over him, his hands shot up and seized your shoulders, and you felt a surge of power course through you. The same dark aura which seemed to emanate from the Undertaker and provide him with his supernatural gifts now overwhelmed you, freezing you where you crouched. As you were reeling from the shock of his touch, he sat up, his face inches from yours.

He held you there a moment, a look of surprise you barely had time to register in his eyes before he threw you backwards, causing you to become momentarily airborne, and your spine struck the turnbuckle, dazing you. The Undertaker backed up and charged forward, but you narrowly escaped, dodging out of the way, before leaping off the ropes onto his back. Locking your legs around his middle, you desperately applied a sleeper hold on him with your arms. He staggered slightly, but would not go down. He reached up and began to pull your arms apart, powering out of the strangle lock. Your resistance was nothing against his inhuman strength, and he pried your arms off, forcing you to release your grip on him altogether. You backed away from him, wondering what you were going to do now.  
The Undertaker turned back toward you, wiping his hair out of his face. He then advanced on you with long, purposeful strides. He punched with one massive arm, but you dodged out of the way, unaware of the other fist swinging up in an uppercut until it connected, with crippling force.

"Oh God no! He's going to break that woman in half! Someone _do_ something!" you vaguely heard JR say. King remained grimly silent.

You crumpled to the ground, and he dropped to his knees, and brought one arm across you, while the other rested on your other side.

"One! Two! Th-"

"I can't believe it, she kicked out, JR!"

Summoning every ounce of willpower you still possessed, you managed to twist your body and move your arm to get your shoulder up. The Deadman sat back, staring at you. You looked up at him. No frustration or anger on his face, was he…..was he actually…._impressed_? You didn't have time to think about this for long, however. He got to his feet and picked you up even as you struggled to resist, he then seized your throat and pulled you in for the chokeslam…

As he brought her to her feet he decided he would allow her to see for a brief moment his regret at what he was about to do. She did not deserve the chokeslam, and what she said had been true – it would not be happening if Guerrero had not enforced it. She had managed to gain his respect by showing a substantial amount of strength and courage. She was also intelligent, using her speed and agility against him, but she was still just a woman, and in the end her fighting would prove to to be in vain. He drew her forward to begin the chokeslam, and sensing what he was about to do, she began to try and struggle out of his grip on her throat even more violently….it was then that he felt it again. A power within this woman similar to that of himself and his brother; he had first noticed it when he had seized her shoulders, a whisper that could have simply been imagined, but now it was unmistakable. He actually stopped and simply held her by the throat, frowning down at her, probing…..he had possessed Michael Cole when feuding with Randy Orton and displayed other supernatural feats in the past, he could easily see into the soul of this woman and find out what this power was and where it came from. He wanted to know. Never had he sensed it in any but himself and his brother.

She had possessed it all her life, he discovered, but buried it out of fear because she didn't understand it. And now it lay in the recesses of her mind, buried and forgotten. It still surfaced on rare occasions…he now understood why the lights would flicker when she was in the ring, when she felt threatened. He tried to probe deeper; much to his shock, however, she began to resist his probe, and he found himself with her voice ringing in his mind, echoing the words: "No!".  
"What's going on, JR?"

"I…I don't know King! He was about to chokeslam her, but…he stopped! And…were Selene's eyes…**_glowing_**?"  
You stood in the middle of the ring, his hand wrapped around your throat, but…the chokeslam you knew was coming…never did come….you began to fight your way out of it, and suddenly his eyes locked onto yours. As if a trance were coming over you, you stared helplessly back into the depths of his eyes, unable to move. You simply stood in the middle of the ring numbly. You at last became aware of ...something …it was as though he were…invading your mind.

You stared up at him, and the lights began to flicker violently, and the unusual brightness of your eyes increased in intensity until they were an ethereal blue.  
"I don't like my mind being invaded," you said, but your lips didn't move…The intensity of his eyes grew and his voice responded in your mind, "Don't resist." You could sense him pushing harder to probe deeper. "No!"

Author's Note:

I'll keep it short and sweet. :) Just wanted to say I hope you are all enjoying my story.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys! I'm so sorry it's taken such a long time for me to get to writing a new chapter in this little adventure. I'm very happy that some of you have reviewed and/or messaged me with kind words about my work, I really appreciate it! This is a continuation of the last chapter, but I will have chapter 4 out soon, I promise.

Chapter 3 1/2

Summoning a strength you could not fathom,you thrust the Undertaker's arm upward and threw your whole body forward, driving your shoulder into his chest and staggering him. He looked at you with surprise for only a moment before seizing your throat without hesitation this time, and laid you to rest with a chokeslam that rattled your body upon impact. He then covered you as he did previously, this time managing to claim the pinfall.

"What the hell was that all about?"

"I don't know JR!"

You turned to look up at the Deadman; he was still leaning over you. He sat back, nodded his head slightly, then rose to his feet as you struggled to yours. As he continued to look at you while his music played, you thought you noticed a hint of something in his eyes that might have been respect, and he went to one knee and extended his hand…..to you. You stared in disbelief. He was…offering his friendship? You stood in front of him in the middle of the ring, bathed in blue light, and he spoke to you for the first time: "Seldom do I view one worthy of my respect. You, however, are one who has proven yourself." And, he thought to himself, I want to know what you are.

You stepped toward him and placed your hand in his – your hand was so small compared to his own – "It is an honor I accept." He rose to his feet and raised both of your hands in the air. The crowd finally seemed to come out of its solemn state, and they cheered. Your hands dropped and you both began to exit the ring.

"If I didn't see it with my own eyes….I wouldn't believe it!"

"Amen, King."

Suddenly the Titantron came to life, with the all too familiar face of the Wicked Witch herself. The crowd, now back to life instantly took up their favourite chant for her. Vicki Guerrero sneered, "Excuse me….excuse me! I'm sorry to interrupt this little…" she screwed up her nose as though she'd just smelled her own perfume, "…lover's moment, but I have something to say. This is not how the match was supposed to go, but that's ok, because, you see….you two can get cozy together as a tag team for next week – against my fiancé, the Rated R Superstar, and his close friends, Hawkins and Rider." She laughed, and the Titantron faded out once again.  
You sighed and the Undertaker turned toward you. "Come. We must prepare." You nodded and walked back up the ramp together…


	5. Chapter 5

What'd I tell ya, guys? When I make a promise, I deliver. ;) lol I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 4

You followed him back to the men's locker rooms, not really knowing what was in store for you as a tag team partner with the Undertaker. You briefly considered the thought that maybe you shouldn't have pissed the general manager off... but you quickly decided it had been worth it. You were getting a chance to work with one of the most respected, not to mention feared, wrestlers in the locker room; the Deadman himself. As daunting as that fact was, it also happened to be incredibly cool. You had always liked watching him wrestle, you believed honestly that he was one of the best veteran wrestlers of the day. You glanced up at him. His shoulders were broad, and you could see every muscle where his skin was exposed on his arms and back. It almost….excited you a little – you tried not to think about it at the moment, but you had to admit; there was something about him... You mentally shook yourself – snap out of it, you chided, don't _even_ go there with him…of all the men to consider attractive!  
You forced those thoughts out of your mind as the two of you came to his locker room. He opened the door and allowed you to enter first. The Undertaker: a gentleman, you thought, smirking to yourself.

Curiosity got the better of you, and you looked around. There was a post to hang his coat and hat on, which he was doing at that very moment, and a deep tan couch which had a black and white rug underneath…the white of the rug was some kind of intricate, scrolling design that seemed to catch your attention and hold on to it. You walked toward the rug, examining it. It seemed as though it tried to draw your mind back to some old forgotten memory, deep in the recesses of your mind.

"Celtic knotwork." His voice came from behind you.

"Celtic... like druids and bards from centuries ago?" He nodded. "I can see why you would have it…you've had druids proclaim your coming in the past…the rug is lovely."

He looked at you without saying anything. Apparently he still wouldn't be one for words if he didn't need to be. You weren't too surprised. You had hoped he might be more conversational now that you had to work together, though….you wanted to find out more about the mysterious man behind the smoke and blue lights.

"I shall return shortly."

You nodded.

He headed to what appeared to be a dresser door and grabbed a black shirt and dark denim jeans and headed into what you assumed was his bathroom. You looked around some more. There wasn't much more to look at. His locker room was what you would have expected from him…a place with little insight into the personality of the owner, but it still retained a hint of mystery. You glanced back at the rug and shrugged. You might as well sit down while you waited. He didn't strike you as the sort to give an invitation, rather expecting you to act on your own. You looked over at a table which happened to have some paperwork on it; there were wooden chairs placed around it. That seemed as good a place as any, you figured. You didn't want to seem too comfortable, and truth be told…you weren't, really. It was exciting to be a tag partner with the Deadman, but you were also a little intimidated, not that you would ever show it…he was just…so….powerful. Even outside the ring his aura and intensity never changed. And the fact of the matter also was, being on a level this personal with him was...strange, to say the least.

You stifled a chuckle when he came back out of the bathroom and was dressed in the black shirt and denim jeans. You realized he had seen your reaction, in spite of your attempt to hide it.

"I'm sorry…it's just…..I never pictured you in anything other than ring attire."

Glancing down at yourself, you realized you were still wearing your own ringside clothing.

"Think nothing of it," he responded, and walked over to where you were seated, and picked a chair across from you.

"So…are we formulating a plan?" you asked. Man; this is stranger than I expected.

"We are going to decide when to meet for practice."

You nodded, "Alright. I am available anytime."  
"Then we shall meet here in two days. We will go to a nearby arena to work on tag moves."

"Very well. Meet here at your locker room, and then we go to work."

He nodded.

"I shall see you in two days' time then, Phenom."

You rose from your chair and inclined your head slightly to him and headed for the door. Your hand was on the doorknob when his voice stopped you.

"Selene."

You stopped and turned around, surprise showing on your face, taken off guard by him using your name. "Yes?"

"You did well in the match this evening."

You stared at him, at a loss for words…this was not something you would have expected from the Deadman. "Thank you…" You then left his locker room, perhaps a bit too quickly, your mind reeling.  
Why did he say that? It was uncharacteristic, to say the least….but…..this whole situation was uncharacteristic for him. He never interacted with women as he was being forced to now. You tried to push it out of your mind. Edge's appearance from around the corner did just the trick. He looked up and laughed when he saw you.

"Oh, look who it is – the Undertaker's woman."

You rolled your eyes and went to walk by him, but he grabbed you and pushed you up against the wall. You tried to slip past him, but each of his arms was on either side of you, one by your shoulder, one low by your waist; he was uncomfortably close.

"What's the matter, Selene? Don't want to talk about it?" He looked down the hall and grinned. "You just came from his locker room, didn't you?" His eyes glinted maliciously. "How was he, Selene? What was it like to kiss the Deadman?"

You glared at Edge. "You know as well as I that we are not a couple. You only bring it up to goad us. It really irks you, doesn't it…that neither he nor I responds to your childish taunts. Now, let me go."

"And what if I don't, hm?" He leaned even closer to you, "Are you gonna make me, Selene?"

It was your turn for your eyes to glint. "Well, I'd just _hate_ to see your little Vicki-kins come wheeling around the corner and catch you in a rather…._intimate_... pose with me."

Your bluff worked, Edge backed away from you and bumped into….the Undertaker? Edge spun around to see him, jumping at his silent appearance. The Phenom glared at him, and Edge quickly turned tail and backed away.

"I know you want her, 'Taker!" Then he was gone.

You sighed, still leaning against the wall. "I'm sorry," you said, looking up at the Undertaker, but…he was gone. "How….," you muttered, looking around. "Oh, forget it…." You wondered just how extensive the Deadman's otherworldly abilities were.


End file.
